El ciclo vital de las estrellas
by Insomnio
Summary: Fleur cree que su amistad con Harry Potter puede compararse al ciclo de vida de una estrella. [Regalo para Xotug]


Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el potterverso es propiedad de mi muy admirada señora J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible 2013-14 _del maravilloso foro_ La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. _Debo decir que mi Amigo Invisible, Xotug me sacó totalmente de mi ámbito de escritura, y me he sentido más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje, pero me ha gustado el reto de escribir este fic. Espero que te guste, y haber cumplido con las expectativas.

* * *

**Nacimiento de la estrella.**

Si se parase a pensarlo, tendría que llegar a la conclusión de que tiene mucha gracia.

Desde su llegada a Escocia, Fleur Delacour ha tenido ocasión de ver a Harry Potter más veces de las que puede contar. Tantas, tantísimas, que probablemente solo le dio importancia a una, y esa fue cuando comunicó que sería el cuarto campeón de un torneo pensado para tres. En ese momento, Fleur se sintió indignada, y no dedicó ningún pensamiento agradable a ese mocoso con gafas que de alguna manera había logrado burlar el Cáliz de fuego y meter su nombre. Sobra decir que su opinión se ha mantenido intacta todas esas semanas: tal vez sea un chico con agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse a un dragón e ingenio suficiente para salir airoso del enfrentamiento, pero aun así solo es un crío. Un crío que encima, al llegar se las ha ingeniado para llenar el bajo de su túnica de barro, aunque dado el estado actual de la misma no es que importe mucho a estas alturas.

Mejor dicho, solía ser un crío. Ya no lo es.

Fleur puede decir el momento exacto en el que Harry Potter ha pasado de ser un mocoso de solo catorce años a ser un mago hecho y derecho a pesar de tener tan solo catorce años. Ha sido un ¡chas! Y todo ha cambiado. En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, ya nada es lo mismo.

Es como si el agua helada del lago la hubiese ayudado a despertar de un sueño muy profundo, y ahora fuera consciente de cosas que antes era incapaz de percibir, pero mientras forcejea con todas sus fuerzas contra Madame Maxime para volver al agua a por su hermana, sin importarle que el tiempo de la prueba ya haya llegado a su final, es incapaz de apartar los ojos del agua, como si esperase un milagro. Y el milagro sucede: el último en salir del agua no lo hace con un único acompañante, como debería: va nadando junto a un pelirrojo, y tirando de una segunda persona. Gabrielle. El corazón de Fleur se para un instante, para latir con una fuerza tal que duele al siguiente. Aunque fue en la primera prueba en la que acabó cubierta de quemaduras, es en esta, en la que su estado es casi óptimo, en la que puede afirmar haber salido más herida, porque el nudo en su garganta que el miedo que ha sentido ante la idea de que por culpa de su negligencia le pase algo a su hermana ha anudado, va a tardar mucho tiempo en soltarse y caer en el olvido.

—¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Está viva? ¿Está ¡«heguida»! —Al notar que se relaja, Madame Maxime ejerce menos fuerza en su presa, y Fleur aprovecha para zafarse de su agarre, y echa a correr hacia los tres recién llegados.

Desde que su carrera empieza hasta su meta, la joven francesa apenas da diez pasos.

Uno, dos, tres... Gabrielle está bien. Está viva, está a salvo, puede verla mover la cabeza, confusa, tal vez preguntándose dónde está ella, y porque no es su hermana mayor quien la ha sacado del agua.

Cuatro, cinco, seis... Gabrielle está bien, y ha sido gracias a Harry Potter. Gracias a la última persona de la que Fleur esperaba recibir ayuda.

Siete, ocho, nueve... las miradas de ambas hermanas se encuentran, y aunque en los ojos claros de Gabrielle aun brilla la confusión, no hay señales de reproche. Aun así, Fleur quiere explicarse. Quiere disculparse por haberla fallado. Si eso hubiera sido real, habría perdido a su hermana pequeña, habría perdido lo que más valora.

Diez. Ya está, la tiene: Fleur abraza a Gabrielle con fuerza, hasta que esta refunfuña que se está quedando sin aire. Pero no es cierto y las dos lo saben. Con gran aprensión, la primogénita de los Delacour suelta a la pequeña un momento para hacer un recuento de daños: su hermana no parece estar herida, y si omite que está temblando, todo está bien. Impulsivamente, vuelve a abrazarla.

—Fue ¡«pog » los ¡«guindylows»...Me ¡«atacagon»... ¡Ah «Gabguielle», pensé... pensé...!

—¡No pasa nada «Fleug», estoy bien te lo «pgometo»...

Tarda un buen rato en soltarla y en dejar de balbucear disculpas, a pesar de que Gabrielle no hace más que repetir que no pasa nada y que todo está bien. Probablemente habría pasado más tiempo así si la regordeta enfermera de Hogwarts no hubiera acudido junto a ellas, insistiendo en llevarlas junto a los demás campeones y rehenes. Cuando ve la mirada que la señora Pomfrey le dedica (ojos entrecerrados que se detienen en cada arañazo), Fleur prevé sus intenciones, y ah, no. Se niega. Ella puede esperar. Total, tampoco duelen tanto, hasta que su hermana no le preguntó antes, preocupada, si le dolían todas esas heridas ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que está cubierta de rasguños.

—Atienda a «Gabguielle» —indica, con un tono de voz que no deja lugar a las réplicas, y acto seguido, se gira hacía el mago al que le debe todo. Cuando lo mira, algo ha cambiado. No ve a Harry Potter del mismo modo que antes... de hecho, la principal diferencia es que de repente, le ve, ya no es un nombre más. En tan solo diez pasos, Fleur ha salvado la distancia entre el mocoso y el héroe. Y cuando sus ojos azules se clavan en los verdes de él, de pronto tiene un nuevo color favorito, uno asociado con la esperanza—Tú la has salvado. Aunque no «ega » tu «gueén»

Harry Potter la mira, y parece estar muy compungido. Fleur esboza una sonrisa, una tan cálida que podría servir para secar su ropa empapada, y sin decir nada más, le sujeta para estampar cuatro besos en las mejillas cada vez más rojas del joven de ojos verdes. Cuando se aparta, el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho le parece muy tierno (toda una novedad: cuando cada vez que hablas a un chico él se pone rojo, acabas por encontrar muy estúpidos a los hombres que se ruborizan). Risueña, y albergando una gratitud tan enorme que ella misma se sorprende de no haber explotado todavía, mira al rehén del cuarto campeón, el pelirrojo tímido que la había pedido ir al baile de manera tan surrealista y que pareció colapsar incluso antes de escuchar el "no".

—Tú también la ayudaste. —afirma, mirándole fijamente. Él asiente, mirándola con los ojos muy brillantes.

Una vez más, aun pletórica de euforia, Fleur sonríe, y sin hacer caso de la mirada de adoración que el pelirrojo la está dedicando, también le besa a él, tan agradecida que si hubiera otro baile y volviera a pedirle que fuese su pareja durante la velada, probablemente diría que sí.

Mientras la señora Pomfrey la atiende, la mirada de Fleur vaga entre su hermana, que cubierta por la manta y con las mejillas de nuevo sonrosadas tiene un aspecto de lo más saludable, y Harry, que mira con aprensión a los jueces de la prueba y habla con sus amigos, ajeno a que ella le está mirando.

No le importa tener una puntuación tan baja (no bromea cuando afirma que merece un cero, no lo haría ni aunque hubiese afirmado que merece un menos cien) y cuando los dos campeones de Hogwarts empatan en el primer puesto, la sonrisa de su rostro se hace más amplía, de oreja a oreja. Si por ella hubiera sido, Harry Potter hubiera obtenido una puntuación perfecta.

**Evolución [1].**

En los artículos que esa tal Rita Skeeter escribe sobre Harry Potter se dicen muchas cosas, pero no se incluye nada sobre qué golosinas podría preferir. En circunstancias normales, Fleur habría hecho galletas ella misma para entregárselas como agradecimiento por ayudar a su hermana, pero, como es lógico, no tiene un horno portátil en su baúl, y no sabe dónde están las cocinas en Hogwarts (ni si los estudiantes pueden hacer uso de ellas). Así pues, ha optado por comprar un poco de todo, solo por si acaso una sola cosa no le gusta.

Esa ha sido la parte fácil, la que no tiene mayores complicaciones ni es nada comprometida. Ahora viene la difícil, la que incluye pasar un poco de vergüenza, retorcerse las manos por los nervios y sentirse estúpida durante todo el proceso (probablemente también durante un rato después de hacerlo).

En realidad, sabe que no tiene por qué hacerlo, es consciente de que Harry Potter no espera nada más que el agradecimiento que ya expresó en su momento, envuelta entre mantas y con su melena plateada goteando agua fría. Pero quiere hacerlo. Quiere, porque desde ese día no ha dejado de darle vueltas, y se siente como si se hubiese olvidado de algo, aunque no sepa de qué, y está segura que mirarle desde lejos no cuenta como un modo válido de resolver esa extraña tensión que se acumula en ella cuando piensa en él. No, definitivamente, tiene que hablar... y para ello, necesita urgentemente algo que decir. No te haces una idea de lo tonta que se siente... a ella no le suelen pasar estas cosas ¿sabes? Fleur siempre ha sido de las que hacen las cosas sin pensárselo dos veces, con la seguridad de que todo va a salir bien. Y hasta ahora le ha ido bien así... pero incluso con esos precedentes, duda.

No obstante, cuando le ve aparecer, milagrosamente solo, sabe que es ahora, o nunca. Al menos se ahorra el tener que recitar las palabras que aún no tiene frente al pelirrojo que parece quedarse sin aire cada vez que la mira o ante la chica que está saliendo o algo parecido con Krum. No hay tiempo para pensar un discurso, no le quedan minutos para ensayar ciento y un maneras de decir "Toma...caramelos. Son para darte las gracias por salvar a Gabrielle. No es que pretenda comparar la vida de mi hermana con una bolsa de chucherías...pero, bueno, tú ya me entiendes", tendrá que improvisar. La verdad, eso de enfrentarse a un dragón empieza a parecerle poca cosa comparado con la sensación que se asienta en la base de su estómago de que está a punto de cavarse su propia tumba. Cuando le aborda, por un instante vuelve a ser la Fleur de siempre, la que dispara primero y pregunta después... la que nunca duda de lo que hace. Luego mira los ojos verde esmeralda del chico, y aunque por su impetuosidad pueda parecer muy segura de lo que está haciendo, la verdad es que su confianza vuelve a tambalearse bajo el impulso de ese sentimiento de estupidez superlativa que, espera, se esfume pronto.

—¡«Hagy »! ¡«Queguía hablag» contigo.

Harry Potter la mira, al principio extrañado, luego de nuevo inexpresivo. Lentamente, esboza una sonrisa cordial y asiente, indicándola con ese gesto que puede empezar a hablar. Fleur repasa los breves discursos que ha tenido tiempo de pensar, y al final no utiliza ninguno. Le da la bolsa, sin mediar palabra, con un gesto brusco y espontaneo que hace que Harry la mire con sorpresa.

—¿Y esto...?

—«Hubiega queguido hacegte» algo yo misma... pero no he podido, así que «espego » que eso te guste. Es «paga dagte» las «Ggacias».

—Pero no hacía falta... ya me diste las gracias. Y no fue para tanto...

Fleur le mira con afecto, y él enmudece. Ella sonríe, conmovida, y el mago de cabello azabache parece olvidar qué iba a añadir.

—Sí que fue «paga» tanto. No tenías «pogqué haceglo». «Pego» aun así salvaste a «Gabguielle».

No es la primera vez que una chica mira a Harry con esos ojitos de cordero que pueden traducirse por un "eres un héroe" aunque sí es la primera vez que lo hace una chica tan guapa como Fleur. Por mucho que trate de buscar alguna imperfección en su rostro de ángel, no la encuentra. Es arrebatadoramente hermosa. Y aunque ante tanta gratitud lo más correcto sería dejarle claro que lo hizo solo porque se tomó demasiado en serio la canción de las sirenas, Harry no dice nada, quizá porque recibir una mirada como esas de una chica tan bonita le hace sentir mejor de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

—No podía dejarla ahí —al menos, esa parte es cierta. Por muy frustrado que se sintiese después, en el momento decisivo fue incapaz de dejarla bajo el agua, como una Ofelia sumergida e irrecuperable. La sonrisa con la que Fleur le recompensa es casi tan luminosa como la luz del sol en una mañana de verano. — Oye... tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Fleur no se lo piensa: se cuelga de su brazo como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo, y no tarda en comenzar a parlotear con ese peculiar acento suyo, hablándole de Francia, de Gabrielle, de sus impresiones sobre el tiempo que lleva en Hogwarts... aunque sobre esto último se queja mucho, Harry no puede evitar sentirse un poquito como Roger: resulta difícil ofenderse por las quejas cuando se expresan con una voz tan dulce, por muy desdeñosas que sean. La rubia habla tanto y tan rápido, que Harry se sorprende de no sentirse mareado, como normalmente le pasaría si una chica

Antes de acabar de hacer las compras, Harry tiene la sensación de saber mucho de Fleur. Sabe que su madre, Apolline, hace unos 'éclair' deliciosos, sean lo que sean. Sabe que su mejor amiga se llama Dominique y que ella no ha viajado hasta Escocia. Sabe que Fleur tiene un segundo nombre, aunque no quiere decirle cuál es. Sabe que Gabrielle el año pasado le hizo un cuadro de macarrones con tanta purpurina rosa, que a día de hoy sigue siendo imposible moverlo sin provocar una lluvia de purpurina. Y sabe que debajo de esa fachada de chica de chica esquiva y huraña que arruga la nariz ante todo, en el fondo, no es tan terrible. En definitiva, ha aprendido tantas cosas sobre Fleur, que no entiende cómo puede recordarlas todas. Lo que no sabe (ni siquiera se lo imagina) es que aunque si ella está hablando tanto, es porque no sabe ni por dónde empezar a preguntar. De pronto, ella señala la bolsa, y Harry se pregunta si le está pidiendo algún caramelo, pero cuando abre la bolsa para que escoja el que prefiera, ella niega con la cabeza, y su brillante melena rubia se agita sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cuáles son tus «pgefeguidos»?

—Las varitas de regaliz.

—Oh, a mí me gustan las «vaguitas de chocolate».

Ambos sonríen, como si acabasen de revelar sus más profundos secretos. Harry no puede evitar pensar que si cuando era un niño pequeño hubiese hecho algún amigo en aquel horrible colegio al que acudía con su primo, sería algo muy parecido a eso.

**Evolución [2].**

Harry tarda aproximadamente dos semanas en cambiar radicalmente de opinión. Por muy infantil que fuera la forma en la que ha nacido su amistad con Fleur, cada vez le cuesta más pensar en ella como pensaría en una niña pequeña. Amén de lo mucho que le cuesta apartar los ojos de ella... con lo que tampoco la ve exactamente como a una amiga. A Hermione no la ve así, por lo menos. No es que la vea como algo más, tampoco es eso.

Y, la verdad, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la campeona de Beauxbatons sea medio veela, o más mayor (es indiscutible que las chicas algo mayores tienen un morbo impensable en las de tu propia edad), sino con que desde que ya no se comporta como una suerte de reina de las nieves (y, qué quieres que te diga: ese papel lo borda: la barbilla alzada, los ojos intensamente azules siempre opacos de desdén...amén del modo en el que tuerce la boca cuando algo no es de su agrado, que es casi todo el tiempo), parece más humana, más accesible... y más atractiva. Lo cual es terriblemente molesto porque:

_a)_ Fleur no es el tipo de chica que le gusta a Harry. Es alta, guapa, refinada, inteligente... es perfecta. ¡Demasiado perfecta! Y encima, ha resultado ser divertida y afectuosa. Es excesivo.

_b)_ Le gusta a Ron. Y su relación con Ron ese año ya ha pasado bastante tiempo en la cuerda floja como para empeorar las cosas por una chica.

_c)_ Es su rival en el torneo y diga lo que diga Hermione, una cosa es hacer amistad con extranjeros, y otra es perder el norte por ellos. Sobre todo cuando compites contra los susodichos. A lo mejor eso de ser la versión light Romeo y Julieta es un gran argumento para las novelas de literatura juvenil, pero aplicado a la vida real no es muy tentador que digamos. Y puede que sí, que el hecho de que en la obra original los dos acaben muertos, influya un poco.

_d)_ Volviendo a eso de los extranjeros, ni siquiera es inglesa. Tarde o temprano —y va a ser más bien temprano, porque tampoco falta tanto para la última prueba— ella va a tener que volver a irse a Francia. Perder la cabeza por alguien que tiene los días contados en tu país no es muy inteligente, la verdad.

_d)_ (Y puede que la más importante) A él le gusta Cho. ¡Sí, Cho! Alta, morena, de ojos almendrados y oscuros... totalmente opuesta a la francesa. Qué a Cho le guste más Cedric que él no es excusa para olvidarla a la primera oportunidad que se le presente. Por muy azules que tenga los ojos esa primera oportunidad.

Por supuesto, esa lista es innecesaria, porque Harry ya se sabe las razones por las que no es apropiado ver a Fleur como algo más que una amiga de memoria. Casi mejor que cómo deletrear su nombre (y no es que haya estado dándole vueltas al asunto ¡qué va! O... bueno, vale, puede que sí le haya dedicado un rato o dos a pensar en ello). El problema es que también podría empezar a enumerar las cosas por las cuales está empezando a gustarle, y, no es porque le ponga más entusiasmo a esa otra lista, pero... es más larga.

Harry tarda aproximadamente dos semanas en cambiar radicalmente de opinión, y tres días en resignarse a que los sentimientos no entienden de listas ni de intenciones. Al igual que no entienden de lo mucho que parece molestarle a Ron las atenciones que Fleur profesa al mago de ojos verdes. Y puede que haya sido el segundo motivo, pero es una de las cosas más importantes, porque Harry no soporta los celos de Ron, y menos todavía que se distancie. Pelearse por un torneo en el que ni siquiera quería participar, pase, pero ¿Por una chica? No. Rotundamente no.

—¡Hola, «Hagy ». ¿Quieres «jugag» una «pagtida» a los naipes explosivos conmigo? Mis amigos no «quiegen». No les gusta que «siempge» gane yo.

Harry alza la cabeza. Está en la biblioteca, y solo una persona con un gran concepto de sí misma hablaría tan alto, y además, y se mostraría tan ufana presumiendo de sus habilidades. Obviamente, no podía ser otra que Fleur. Se nota que la señora Pince no está cerca, porque no se oye ningún "shhhh". Unas mesas más allá, dos chicos de Hufflepuff miran a Harry con envidia, y él trata de ignorarlos. No es difícil, comparado con la tarea titánica de ignorar las malditas chapas parlantes de hace unos meses.

—Claro, me encantaría. Pero aquí no.

Fleur se ríe, y cuando lo hace es aún más guapa, por difícil que parezca.

—Ya sé que aquí no. Pero podemos ir al «gan» «comedog»... ¿Sabes? En Beauxbatons tenemos un salón para este tipo de actividades.

Fleur a menudo habla de su escuela, siempre en términos comparativos en los que sale ganando de forma indiscutible. _("pero..." / "ninfas de «madega», «Hagy», ¡Ninfas de «madega_»!" Cada vez lo hace menos, quizá porque le está empezando a gustar Hogwarts, o tal vez porque se está quedando sin cosas que decir. Harry asiente, y cierra el libro de contra-maleficios que ha estado leyendo para irse con ella. Puede permitirse descansar un rato... y además, quiere. La sigue, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, más nervioso de lo que habría estado hace siete días, y al mismo tiempo con la serena tranquilidad de que no va a pasar nada.

El tiempo pasa antes de que recuerde la existencia de los relojes. Al final, pierde todas las partidas que juega, y ella le mira, entre risueña y burlona, una mezcla explosiva que solo puede quedarle bien a ella. En defensa de Harry, no ha perdido por estar demasiado distraído ni nada de eso, se ha tomado cada partida como si fuera algo a vida o muerte... lo que pasa es que tras esa cara de no haber roto un plato se esconde una experta en las cartas capaz de marcarle un farol a T. J. Cloutier.

—Si «hubiega» sabido que eres tan malo a las cartas, me «habguia» apostado algo.

—¿Qué te hubieras apostado? —pregunta, y la mira. ¿Qué puede querer? ¿Qué habría pedido él de haber decidido subido la emoción de la partida mediante las apuestas?

¿Caramelos? ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? ¿La certeza de que la escribirá cuando regrese a Francia? ¿Un secreto? ¿El truco para pronunciar correctamente la 'R'?

—¿Qué te «hubiegas» apostado tú?

Cualquier persona con más experiencia en esos menesteres, habría llegado a la conclusión de que Fleur está flirteando con él, y le habría seguido el juego hasta que uno de los dos se rinda. Pero Harry no es cualquier persona con más experiencia porque ni siquiera tiene experiencia, y cuando ella utiliza su propia pregunta para ponerle contra las cuerdas, se limita a mirarla fijamente, pensativo.

—Yo...

Tiene más suerte de la que cree, porque uno de los defectos de Fleur es que es impaciente, incluso para eso.

—Une bise. —Harry la mira, confuso, y ella lo traduce, apartándose el pelo plateado del rostro con un grácil manotazo—Un beso.

Sin que ella apunte nada más, el joven de ojos verdes sabe que no se refiere a uno de esos besos en la mejilla que ella prodiga con tanta facilidad cuando está de buen humor. Harry todavía no ha besado a ninguna chica, y solo de pensar que la primera pueda ser Fleur hace que un calor se expanda por su estómago y ascienda hasta llegar a sus labios, siguiendo el recorrido contrario al calor de una bebida alcohólica. Además, cree que sabe a qué viene eso.

No hace tanto tiempo, mientras conversaban acerca de sus vidas, Fleur le habló de Bastien, su exnovio, y cuando ella trató de indagar sobre hasta qué punto Rita Skeeter estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que lo de Harry y Hermione era más que amistad. Obviamente, Harry aseguró categóricamente que solo han sido (eran ¡y serán!) amigos, nada más. Una pregunta llegó a la otra... y finalmente, Harry acabó confesando que su historial amoroso partía de cero. La verdad, cuando dijo que aún no había dado su primer beso, esperaba que Fleur se riese. Seamus Finnigan se había partido de risa en la habitación, el día que Harry y Ron lo admitieron, y aunque Dean Thomas no dijo nada, por su cara también parecía considerarlos dos pringados incorregibles. La segunda sorpresa de ese día fue que no lo hiciera, y que en cambio se limitase a mirarle, comprensiva, como si eso no tuviera ninguna importancia —la primera fue saber que Fleur solo había salido con tres chicos... y que uno de ellos era Roger Davies—.

Ese día ella afirmó tantas veces que un beso solo es un beso y que no importa a qué edad se dé, que Harry llegó a creérselo, aunque eso no quitaba que se muriese de ganas de dar uno. Por el mero hecho de saber qué se siente... y de no ser el último de entre sus amigos. Por suerte, siempre quedará Neville. En cualquier caso, ese día descubrió que aunque parezca de ese tipo de chicas que solo piensan en sí mismas, o de esas chicas que mientras tú les cuentas tus problemas ellas piensan en de qué color van a pintarse las uñas esa semana... no lo es. Ni de lejos. Sabe escuchar, y aunque sus consejos parecen sacados de un libro de proverbios chinos, no están mal. Desde entonces, empezó a contarle cosas que ni siquiera le contaba a Ron o a Sirius. Es fácil: siempre hay una sonrisa de consolación al final de cada confesión.

Obviamente, hay temas que no tocan (no es cómodo para ninguno de los dos hablar de la prueba final, puesto que ambos dudan mucho que haya la posibilidad de formar equipo, e incluso aunque eso sucediese ¿qué? ¿después qué?)

—¿En serio? No hace falta... te lo agradezco, pero...

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—¿Qué? ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Quiero la revancha!

Puede que esta vez no le importe tanto perder.

**Evolución [3].**

No ha vuelto a repetirse, ni parece que vaya a volver a suceder algo así, pero desde que Fleur le dio aquel beso Harry no ha sido capaz de dejar de darle vueltas.

Para empezar, fue breve. Tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Apenas apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos, dos segundos mal contados y acto seguido el corazón del mago latió tan rápido como el de un colibrí. Si tiene que ser sincero, no fue un beso-beso, porque no hubo saliva, ni dientes... nada. Tan solo una sonrisa contra sus labios y algo que sonaba como un "muacks". Fue algo tan inocente que... bueno, que hace que Harry se sienta mal, porque cada vez que lo rememora, en sus pensamientos acaba de manera muy distinta (un beso más profundo, respiraciones aceleradas, cartas por el suelo y tal vez, la posibilidad de poner la mano en su cintura).

Es en eso y no en lo que le espera, en lo que Harry piensa antes de que suene el silbato, indicando que es la hora de que él y Cedric se enfrenten a la tercera prueba. Solo mira atrás una vez, y ve que ella le sonríe, alentadora. Le devuelve la sonrisa, antes de adentrarse en el laberinto.

Por su parte, a Fleur no le habría importado haber ido un poco más allá... solo que no cree que esté muy bien eso de encandilar a chicos más jóvenes. Para colmo, ha visto cómo la mira últimamente, y debe confesar que no le hace del todo gracia. Le gustaba más cuando podía hablar con él como si nada, y si bien es cierto que no es que reaccione como la mayoría de los chicos (no deja las frases a medias embobado, ni se olvida de que se supone que si tienes una taza de chocolate caliente delante lo normal es que te la bebas, en definitiva, no es un zombie que solo asiente y balbucea), tampoco es como al principio. No sabe si ese cambio es bueno, la verdad.

No es que no le guste pensar que puede gustarle a Harry. En cierto modo, a ella también le gusta un poco. Más como una posibilidad que como un hecho, pero porque ¿cómo piensas en serio en alguien a quien ya has empezado a ver como a un buen amigo? Fuera de bromas, Fleur le adora, porque ella no tiene amigos. Los chicos nunca quieren ser solo eso cuando se trata de ella, y para una vez que uno al que su mitad veela no parece afectarle, pues, para qué negarlo. La mera idea le entusiasma, y jamás estropearía eso. Aunque puede que lo haya hecho... y de nuevo, reflexiona sobre si aquella estúpida apuesta fue una buena idea.

De todos modos, ahora no es el momento más indicado para pensar en eso. Tal vez cuando salga del laberinto trate de hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras.

Es posible que, de saber lo que les espera, las últimas palabras que han intercambiado antes de ir hasta el lugar donde se decidirá de una vez por todas el campeón del torneo, hubieran sido otras, y no simplemente "suerte".

**Muerte de la estrella.**

Algunos días después del trágico fin del torneo de los tres magos, Fleur aún no ha ido a hablar con Harry. Se siente exactamente igual que al principio, cuando lo que quería expresarle era su infinito agradecimiento por ayudar a su hermanita: no tiene ni idea de qué puede decirle. Se suponía que las cosas no tenían que ser así... pero en vez de celebrar un triunfo, están de luto por un funeral, y sabe que Harry está más preocupado de lo que dice, y sabe que tardará en superar la muerte de Diggory, porque aunque todo el mundo le afirme lo contrario él va a culparse por no haberlo podido evitar. Lo nota en cada mirada apesadumbrada que compone cuando cree que nadie le mira, solo que ella siempre ha sido una gran observadora y no se le escapa.

Lo sabe... y también sabe que nada de lo que ella diga, o haga va a cambiar eso. Sobre todo, porque no tiene mucho tiempo para ofrecerle consuelo y un hombro sobre el que llorar: regresa a Francia en apenas una hora. Fleur es consciente que debería haber acudido antes, pero... no ha podido evitar mantenerse al margen, al verlo arropado por esa familia de pelirrojos. No le correspondía a ella estar ahí, o al menos eso es lo que sentía.

Pero ahora que le ve, en lo alto de la escalinata, sabe que una vez más, se trata de un ahora o nunca: esta vez no está solo, pero eso a Fleur no le importa: echa a correr escaleras arriba, guitando su nombre.

—¡«Hagy»! —nota que la mira, y hace un pequeño gesto, apartando el pelo rubio de su cara. Cuando llega hasta a él, tiene tantas cosas por decirle, que al final no dice ninguna. — Nos «volveguemos» a «veg», «espego» —le tiende la mano, aunque en realidad lo que quiere es darle un abrazo. — «Quiego encontrgag tgabajo» aquí paga «mejogag» mi inglés.

El chico pelirrojo, Ron, del que Harry tantas veces le ha hablado, afirma que ya tiene un buen nivel de inglés, y ella no puede evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Le alegra que Harry esté rodeado de personas tan amables, sabe que va a estar bien. Le mira, y mira a los amigos del mago de ojos verdes, y entonces lo sabe: es mejor dejar las cosas así.

—Adiós, Hagy» —Fleur se da la vuelta incluso antes de terminar de hablar, por si acaso todas las palabras que tiene intenciones de tragarse deciden que aún no es tarde para escapar de sus labios —¡Ha sido un «placeg conocegte!

Y ya está. No hay lugar para los "Escríbeme ¿lo harás?" o los "Te voy a echar mucho de menos". Ha sido un placer conocerte. Y ya está.

Harry la observa marcharse, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Ella siente deseos de dar media vuelta y decir algo más, pero no lo hace. Conocerle ha sido como contemplar el ciclo vital de una estrella. Metafóricamente, Fleur sabe que la estrella de su amistad ya ha explotado, ha tocado a su final. Y entonces, sonríe. Las estrellas tienen tres finales distintos, pero todas tienen en común en que es posible verlas desde la Tierra incluso cuando ya no existen. La amistad es algo sumamente parecido: quizá el tiempo de estar juntos ha terminado, pero algo le dice que ese no ha sido el verdadero fin.


End file.
